Keystone Quarterly v141
The full text of Keystone Quarterly Volume 141. Released to the public 6 March 615 Full Text Avandria Trade Association (sic) arrives to discuss reduced trade with Gregorsborough, Page 2 Miss Mithril 615: How her politics will shape the future of feminism in Ironholme, See Page 4 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Keystone Quarterly The most comprehensive business journal in Ironholme Volume 141 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dwarves defeat hundreds of undead, destroying threat to The Rock With the recent undead attacks, the Ironsmiths of Granite Peak question the wisdom of King Dragain trading habits. Some of the best armor and weapons are being sold to the highest bidder for food. While the extra and varied cuisine has raised morale by at least 15% (and as high as 40% according to some officials), the Ironsmiths have made inquiries as to the safety of the troops stationed at The Rock. Investigations report 34% of the defenders are using heirlooms and 41% are using at least one substandard piece of equipment. With the undead threat pushed back, for now, Ironsmiths representatives have called on the Defense Council to improve the defensive and offensive capabilities of the Defenders. Rockbuster Inc. loses lawsuit to worker, required to increase wages The Economic Council has ruled in favor of the workers in their lawsuit against the third largest quarry and stonemason organization in Ironholme. In 613, their miners submitted a request for a cost of living increase in salary and a moderate bonus for extra productivity. Uncharacteristically, Rockbuster Inc. rejected all pay increases, sparking outrage and protests. For the next year, the workers petitioned their employers to change their position. Near the end of 614, the workers went before the Economic Council to force the company to increase wages. After more than two months of deliberation, the Council handed down a ruling that Rockbuster needed to accept the original pay increase proposal, plus interest and inflation. Representatives of Rockbuster stated that they would need to make some cuts in certain areas to accommodate the ruling, but they would not fire anyone over the incident. King Dragain addresses economic outlook of Ironholme in annual address Promises of safeguarding Ironholme from new threats and actions to promote new trade routes dominated the King’s speech last week. The controversial Food for Armor program initiated last year with Rioct Mac Tire (sic) was touted as a beneficial and necessary arrangement, but the Defense Council refused to raise their tankards in applause when the King mentioned it. Their disapproval is longstanding, they do not wish to arm and armor a nation that has had a history of invasion. It was only the barbarian aid against the Severed Clans that allowed the program to begin in the first place. Overall, the Economic Council was quite pleased with the direction of the King’s message, especially the call to expand to the silver mines in the Anvilstrike Mountains. They do question, though, the wisdom of paying almost double for food from Rioct Mac Tire and the surrounding areas. Smelting start-ups on the rise, Crucible responds with quality warning Ever since the proprietary smelting techniques of Crucible, the largest ore refining business in Ironholme, was stolen by Severed Clans spies and distributed to the masses, dozens of homemade foundries using the techniques have popped up. While usually serving only a small neighborhood, a few ambitious dwarves have attempted large scale production, such as Flux Unlimited and Silverdour. Crucible issued a warning to producers and consumers alike, stating that while some of their techniques are easily reproducible, the quality of the finished ore may be insufficient for structural and military applications. Representatives from Flux and Silverdour had no comment, but did say they would release a statement of their own soon. Gypsy merchant trains gone missing Economic Council issues an alert for all those companies utilizing gypsy merchant trains to move their wares and goods. Due to unknown reasons, numerous gypsy caravans have gone missing, along with all of their goods. Defense Council representatives have ruled out Gypsy theft, random animal attacks, and Severed Clan attacks. All Ironholme Earth Circles have been notified to report any Gypsy resurrections to the DC. DACE destroy Rapping Bar main foundry The terrorist organization that identifies themselves as DACE (Dwarfs Against Controlling Elementals) broke into the main foundry of Rapping Bar, the most advanced foundry in Ironholme, and sabotaged the main facility and released the elementals within. Founded in 609, Rapping Bar etched themselves on the wall by pioneered the elemental heating system, which utilizes fire elementals to superheat mithril, allowing more precise casting. Unfortunately, this avant-garde methodology drew the wrath of terrorists who felt utilizing elementals upset the natural order. Damage was at least 70,000 gold, and the foundry will take months to recover from the sabotage and resulting fire damage, which is nothing compared to the 4 lives lost in the attack. Defenders offer a 50,000 gold reward for the arrest of the DACE leadership. Dwarven Mining Institute to offer advanced degree in Currency Design The Dwarven Mining Institute has added another advanced degree to their repertoire. Currency Design, focusing on studying the current currency designs of Avandria, Rioct Mac Tire (sic), Severed Clans, Ironholme, and Orbb Tulshar. Includes methods of distinguishing between denominations and nationalities, as well as common counterfeiting techniques and how to incorporate preventative design to beat counterfeiters. Classes begin Fall of 615.